


House and Home

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Home, Sousy, Timequake, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel adopt a dog together. They visit her dad Cal's veterinary practice on Adoption Saturday. A house is not a home without a pet, after all.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	House and Home

Daniel was behind the wheel as Daisy reclined in the passenger seat, her feet on the dashboard. She was nervous. Daniel thought it was because adopting a dog was a huge responsibility (or maybe his driving wasn't as good as it once had been). But that wasn't it. She'd managed to persuade Daniel to drive out of state for the perfect dog. But it was because she wanted to see her father. She needed to know how he was doing.

"You've really never wanted a dog?" she asked, popping some candy in her mouth she'd packed for their road trip.

Daniel pulled a face. "Never felt like running after one, that's all."

Daisy smiled. “This place will change your mind.”

“I don’t really understand why we have to go all the way to Milwaukee to find one,” Daniel sighed, a bit grouchy, and readjusted his hands on the wheel. He checked all his mirrors before turning into a parking spot. “Let me get the door for you.” He got out and walked around to her side of the car, opening her door. “Huh, place looks closed.”

Daisy frowned when she stepped on the sidewalk. The door was shut, the "Closed" sign turned to face them. But before she lost all hope, Cal--or Dr. Winslow, as he was known around here--stepped outside.

“You here for the adoptions?” Cal asked enthusiastically.

“Sorry, I guess we got here too early," Daisy said. “We’ve been on the road a long time."

“A _long_ time,” Daniel emphasized, his lips pursed.

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly and took a deep breath.

“Well, no need to stand on ceremony, come in!” Cal said, holding the door open for them. "The cats and dogs arrived a few minutes ago. You can have first pick!"

Daisy smiled, relieved, and couldn't look away from her dad. He was a few years older. But he still looked good.

“So, how long you two crazy kids been in love?” Cal asked, spinning on the two of them.

Daisy looked to Daniel for help and started stammering, unable to find a true answer.

Daniel smirked. “Feels like it’s been 50 years. Doesn’t it, honey?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she hid a laugh. No one would ever understand their love story, that was for sure.

"Isn't that the sweetest," Cal said. "Here, check some of these dogs out." He stopped and sized Daniel up. "You seem like the classic type. How about a German Shepherd? You can't go wrong. This guy here's been through a lot. Former police dog. He got taken in by a family but they couldn't keep him. He has needs, but...he's fiercely loyal."

Daisy crouched down to peer at him through the kennel. He pawed at the bars. His story didn't sound so dissimilar from theirs. She glanced up at Daniel. "I like him."

Daniel put his hand on his hip, relenting. “If you like him, so do I.”

"No need to rush, keep looking around!" Cal said. "Every pet here is in need of a good home."

Daniel began browsing on the other side of the store. Daisy got closer to Cal. "So...how you been?"

Cal furrowed his brow. "Uh...been fine. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Um, no," Daisy said. "I think we've met once before. Just...making conversation."

"Aren't you thoughtful?" Cal said. "I've been doing well. Business here is good. We have plenty of clients to keep us going. And these adoption days are my favorite, if you can believe it. I love helping our sick pets, don't get me wrong. But there's something so special about a member of the family finding their forever home. It's good for everyone. After all, a house is not a home--"

"Without a pet," Daisy finished for him, smiling. "My...dad said the same thing."

"He's right," Cal said, smiling.

"So, sweetheart, are we going with the Shepherd?" Daniel asked.

Daisy peeled her eyes off Cal. "Yeah. He's the one for us."

"The paperwork will only take a few moments," Cal said. Daisy hoped it would last as long as their car ride. She wanted every moment of time she could with her dad.

When they left the store, plenty of gear and treats in tow with their new pup and the leash in his hand, Daniel spun around to take one last look at the store. "Dr. Winslow. Do you know that guy? You seemed cozy."

"I did," Daisy said. "He's...my dad. After everything that happened, they wiped his memory and gave him a new start here. He's a vet now. They have adoptions every Saturday. Milwaukee..is where he was supposed to raise me with my mom. Before I was taken."

Daniel looked at her, his brow furrowed, feeling terrible. “Daisy...I didn’t know. If you'd have told me..."

"It takes time to tear down all these walls I have," Daisy said, half-smiling. "That’s all." Their new dog began whining as she spoke, so Daisy fished some treats out of the bag. "Looks like it's going to take him a little bit to adjust to us too."

“I wish I could introduce you to my family," Daniel said. "I had a lot of good people in my life.”

Daisy rubbed his arm. “i know. I wish I could meet them. If it makes you feel any better, the one person I have left doesn’t even know I exist, so...” She looked down. Their new pup was so cute, she couldn't stay sad for long. She crouched down and rubbed behind his ears. "Besides, now we have this little guy."

"He needs a name," Daniel said. "I can't call him 'dog' for the entire car ride home."

Home. The word still made her stomach warm. At one point, she'd never lived in a place longer than two years at a time. Inevitably, they'd kick her out and she'd find a new house and foster family. But never quite a home. That was why getting a dog was so important to her. When she last saw her dad, he told her a pet made a house a home, and she wanted one so badly. She wanted a home. She would have done anything to complete it.

"Speaking of our trip, you're driving, right?" Daniel teased. He tossed the keys to her. She rolled her eyes with a giant smile on her face and opened the door for their dog to jump up. "How about...Sarge?" he suggested. "A good, strong name for a police dog."

"No, no, no," Daisy said emphatically, hopping into the driver's seat. "I knew a guy." It gave her shivers thinking of that Coulson lookalike.

"Okay..." Daniel closed the passenger door behind him. "What are you thinking?"

Daisy mulled this over. "How about...Elvis? He was big in the '50s, right?"

"He was just starting out," Daniel said, happy to remember his own time. "Whatever happened to him? Is he still around?"

Hands on the steering wheel, Daisy laughed. "Oh, do I have some theories for you."

She glanced in the rearview mirror, then again through the windshield. Cal was standing in the doorway, waving goodbye. Daisy smiled. Her home was complete, but it couldn't be found all in one house. Part of her home was in Milwaukee; another part stayed with SHIELD; and the rest of it was there with her in the car. She looked at Daniel and squeezed his hand. Her home, she realized, had slowly been built throughout time all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Jiaying’s arc in preparation for next week’s episode and this idea came to me when Daisy visited Cal at his new veterinary practice once his memories had been wiped. That was such a sweet scene and it made for some ideal Daisysous fluff. :)


End file.
